Still a better Love Story
by figleaf
Summary: Anthony has a problem with Ian's new script centered around the Twilight series, specifically with one certain questionable scene in particular. Ianthony. Tolerable for both Twilight fans and haters.


"Ian, what the fuck is this?" Anthony asked slightly irritated.

"What?" Ian asked.

Anthony held up his iPhone with the script Ian had emailed him.

"This right here," he said pointing to a line in the script.

* * *

**BELLA**: _But you still saved me and I have to repay you somehow…_

*CROUCHES DOWN BETWEEN EDWARD'S LEGS AND TRIES TO UNZIP HIM*

* * *

"Yeah, I see it. What about it?" Ian asked with a smile.

"_We're_ the ones playing fucking Edward and Bella here, that's what's wrong!"

Ian laughed.

"Oh come on, man! It's funny! I mean, did you even look at the next line?"

Anthony crossed his arms and glared at him.

"Yeah. She tries to bite him on the dick!"

"Because she's a vampire now!" Ian laughed. "It's comedy gold, dude!"

"It's kind of gay." Anthony muttered.

"Oh, it's not as gay as some of the other stuff we've done in videos and besides! We're playing a guy and a girl, Anthony!"

"Ian," he said, frustrated. "I'm not letting you fondle my crotch and try to blow me."

"Dude, you're making it sound gay when we're just acting!"

"No, you're making _us_ sound gay with this whole scene!"

"Anthony! It's really not that bad! It's like a 10 second scene with fake blood and you don't even take off your pants or anything! Trust me, the viewers'll love it and we'll get a TON of views!" Ian smiled convincingly.

"That's another thing too!" Anthony added. "Don't forget my grandma watches these videos AND so does my girlfriend!"

"They'll know it's a joke," Ian replied. "They've seen our older stuff, they know what to expect. I mean, compared to our older stuff, this isn't really that bad. I think you're blowing things way out of proportion! Get it? Blowing." He snickered at his own joke.

Anthony ran a hand through his hair in frustration, unamused.

Ian sighed. "Alright, Anthony. What's it gonna take to convince you to do this scene? We could look at the positive points first of all." He rose up a finger, counting them off. "First, and most important, it's funny. Second of all it's-"

"Okay, okay!" Anthony finally gave in. "We'll film the damn scene, but only under one condition."

"Yes?" Ian's eyebrow rose inquiringly.

"If I don't like how any of it turns out, even for a second, we're cutting it."

Ian nodded with a "Hm," stroking the stubble on his chin.

"I'm cool with that."

"AND," the dark haired boy continued, "It's not going in the bloopers video on the website."

"Wait, what? Are you freakin' kidding me?" Ian suddenly broke out.

Anthony gave him an icy glare.

Ian sighed. "Fine. But I still say you're making a big ass deal out of nothing."

"Okay, ready? And… action."

"Bella, are you alright?" a very Edward-like Anthony asked Ian. Ian fluttered his eyes at him, smiling.

"Of course I'm alright, you big silly!" Ian giggled while placing his hand in an overly girlish way on his face. "I'm vampire just like you, tee hee!" He moved closer to Anthony. Extremely close.

"But you still saved me and I have to repay you... somehow," he smiled seductively, lowering himself to Anthony's waist.

Anthony's immediate reaction was to jolt back, causing the crew to snicker.

"This is so fucked up," he mumbled, blushing slightly.

"Oh, you like it," Ian teased femininely.

"Shut the fuck up," Anthony replied, more irritated than angry. "Let's just shoot it again."

Ian took a closer look at him and a smile slowly spread across his face. "Why, Anthony! I do believe you're blushing," he said in a faux British accent. "Is it because of me?"

"Let's just get on with it," he murmured through gritted teeth, avoiding his face. They got back in position and waited for the director.

"Everyone in position? Okay, take two and… go."

Ian looked into his eyes with a frightened, then relieved expression.

Anthony felt his face start to turn hot so he quickly turned away and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry!" he got out through his chuckles.

"Wow," Ian said in amazement, "we didn't even start talking yet! Or get to the funny part yet!"

"Okay, sorry," Anthony said in a calmer voice coming back.

Ian looked at him, smiling. "We're gonna be doing a lot of takes, aren't we?" He asked, twirling hair from his Bella wig around his finger. Anthony bit his lip and sighed with a nervous laugh.

"Not that I mind," Ian whispered in Bella's voice, near his ear.

"Dude. Seriously. Shut-up."

They got back in position.

"Take three, and go!"

Ian turned to Anthony and their eyes locked again.

"Bella, are you alright?" Anthony asked sternly.

Ian's lips curved and he put his arm around Anthony's waist.

"I am now, you handsome hunk of manpire, you," he whispered seductively, drawing in closer. Anthony suddenly felt his heart racing and his mouth went dry.

"But you still saved me," he was inches away from his face. "And I have to repay you, somehow…"

Ian started sinking lower and pulled down his zipper. Anthony's eyes darted around the forest they were filming in and back to Ian who currently had his hands preoccupied with his pants. He didn't have to act really since he really was nervous and terrified, but more so of the crew's reactions than the scene itself. Ian slipped in his fake vampire teeth and started hissing and moving his face towards Anthony's crotch. Anthony frantically stumbled backwards with a frightened expression.

"Get away from me you crazy bloodsucking bitch!" Anthony screamed. Ian fell forward too, losing his balance.

"Ow! But Edward! I vant to suck your blood!" Ian covered his face with his hands and pretended to cry.

"And scene!" The director yelled.

Anthony sighed with relief that he scene was finally finished.

"That's good enough, right?" He asked everyone.

"Well," Ian spoke up from behind causing Anthony to flinch. He turned to see the boy with the fake breasts and tight green jacket.

"I have some different lines I wanna try out, so I think we should do a few more takes!"

Anthony murderously glared at Ian, whose smile suddenly began to fade.

"Well… maybe that'll be fine," he said, quickly changing his mind.

"Let's take a lunch break!"

The crew agreed and sat down in portable chairs in an area away from the vehicles. Ian went to grab a sandwich out of the cooler and met up with Anthony behind the equipment van.

"See, it wasn't that bad," he said happily un-wrapping his sandwich. "I don't know why it was so hard for you."

Anthony started blushing furiously, without a response.

"What?" Ian asked.

"Yeah, it was," he mumbled awkwardly avoiding his eyes once again.

Ian looked at him oddly.

Then his eyes widened when something in his mind clicked.

"Anthony…?" He asked slowly.

Anthony stared at the pine needles on the ground and didn't reply. Ian took a step closer to him.

"You… really are… attracted to me, aren't you?"

"Don't be an idiot, Ian. I'm not gay!" Anthony hissed, turning his face.

"Look me in the eyes and say that," Ian said with firm persistence.

Anthony stayed facing the other way, hoping Ian would just drop it, but he relentlessly waited for his response. Anthony finally turned to him slowly, his cheeks unable to hide the shameful way he was feeling; the feelings he hid so well in the past, now out in the open in front of his best friend.

But from Ian's eyes however he found no judgment, not even a single trace of negative perception.

Just… curiosity, and benevolence.

Anthony suddenly realized that it was these traits his best friend had that made them stay friends for as long as they did in the first place, and not just friends, but business partners, roommates, and…

And…

"Ian."

He felt his heart racing.

"What," Ian breathed, hardly a whisper.

He felt his body leaning in and his hand subconsciously rose up to the shorter man's face. His fingertips hovered, afraid to touch him, but Ian placed his hand on his, allowing him to press against the warm, flushed cheek.

Anthony opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

Ian leaned forward too, his mouth slightly open, stopping an inch away from his, the feeling of his breath on his lips.

"You're right. I am… attracted to you."

Anthony shut his eyes and bridged the gap between their lips. No one noticed the sandwich fall from Ian's hand to the ground as their arms wrapped around each other.

Their lips moved slowly at first, unsure if the other would pull away, but when neither did, they began to kiss deeply and more passionately.

They both froze when they heard the sound of dry pine needles crunching getting closer and quickly broke away.

"Hey, you guys wanna look over the footage and see if you like it?" A short, chubby man in sunglasses asked them.

"Oh, yeah totally," they said quickly.

The man looked at them and laughed. "Were you guys running around or something? You're all out of breath and your faces look red! Save your energy for the shoot!" The man laughed again and walked back to the crew.

They both collectively sighed in relief.

Ian picked up his sandwich, which luckily was still in the plastic wrap.

Anthony put his hand behind his neck.

"Um…" Anthony noticed Ian's wig was slightly crooked.

"Did we just make out dressed up like Edward and Bella?" Anthony asked with an awkward smile.

Ian laughed at how ironic the situation was.

"Roleplaying on the first kiss!"

Anthony couldn't help but grin wider.

"To a movie we don't even fucking like, nonetheless!"

They began walking back to the crew, grateful they weren't caught when Ian realized something.

"So next week we'll be doing the new Pokémon in Real Life!"

"Yeah, and?" Anthony asked, not sure where he was going with it.

He smiled, his eyes looking up then back at Anthony.

"Ian," Anthony sighed shaking his head, "You're an idiot with a bowl haircut. But I'm glad I met you."


End file.
